1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an ophthalmic image processing method for displaying characteristics of an examinee's eye obtained by an optometry apparatus, and a storage medium having a program for executing the method stored therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a device is known that integrally displays images showing information about characteristics of various locations of an examinee's eye that are obtained by an optometry apparatus. For example, in a device described in JP-A-2010-201072, a wavefront aberration analysis map and a corneal anterior surface shape analysis map are simultaneously displayed.
There is also known a device that simulates, using software, how a target image appears to the examinee's eye of which a refractive error is corrected with an eyeglass lens and the like, based on the wavefront aberration data of the examinee's eye. For example, JP-A-2013-236902 discloses simulation about the way a target image appears to the examinee's eye wearing an intraocular lens.